


Left Behind

by divineearthartes



Category: Until Dawn, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineearthartes/pseuds/divineearthartes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica is alone in the mines, only to ponder her loneliness and what she is becoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a drabble to practice writing again, if you read I hope you enjoy!

Hunger. Hunger. Hunger.

That’s all Jessica could think, here in these cold mines, isolated in the mountains. She was starving, she’d been starving for weeks – then again, she wasn’t keeping track of how long it’d been. How long had it been, really? She no longer payed attention to the passing days, whether it was sunrise or sunset.

Everything _that_ happened that night was a blur, she could only remember bits and pieces; the reunion, leaving for the cabin with Mike –

****Oh, _Mike_.

In the blur that was her being ripped and dragged from the cabin, he had come for her. Her sweet Mike. He had chased and called out her name. She had held this in her chest the whole time, maybe even with the small spark of hope that he was still looking for her, and that he would find her. Though as the days passed, the hope seemed more and more little.

Jessica looked down at her nails, they were growing, pushing out. In fact, she couldn’t really call them nails anymore, really, they were more like _claws_. Thinking about the word, she thought of the monsters that dwelled in this desolate place. Though she hadn’t seen nor heard one for quite some time, she still jumped in fright at the smallest of noises, still felt her heart palpitate and skip at uneven paces.

 

Pulling the letter jacket tighter around her, she thought of Matt. Guilt crept into her mind as her chest tightened, she once again remembered her last time seeing him. She couldn’t push the memories out of her mind, her stomach sunk, and though she’d hate to admit it, it growled as well.

She had found Matt, hanging from a hook, it protruding from his open jaw. It was a horrible sight, one of her closest friends had died in such a terrible way. This was the first time she cried seeing him.

The second was when she ate him.

She had to, at least that’s what she told herself – that it’d insure her survival. Yeah, right, as if anyone was coming to rescue her, after all this time, too.

Since that time, she’d felt changes to her body, devouring Matt had only made her more hungry that she had ever been before. She felt her stomach churn and growl, as if it’d open up with a mouth of its own and devour her whole, satiating that everlasting hunger. Then again, she didn’t feel her hunger would ever be satiated. She craved for the unthinkable, and she continued to crave, though she never said it aloud, it’d always ring in her mind.

_Human flesh_.

It made her grimace, but at the same time her stomach yearned for it. She yearned for it. Even so, with this unbearable hunger, she felt as if she was getting stronger, more powerful. Her claws were not the only changes going on in her body. There was an unnatural rip continuing from the corner of her mouth, and multiple fangs protruding from it. Dry blood stained those sharp teeth, her face, and hands, and every time she touched the crimson crust, she furrowed her brows in remorse.

She sometimes wondered what had happened to the others that night, had the monsters found them and killed them? Had they been left undisturbed? Had they been put through hell, like her, and survived it somehow? She’d decided she’d never know, after all, she didn’t believe she would ever see them again.

So with these thoughts, with her hunger, her guilt, and her loneliness, she continued to wander the mines.


End file.
